The Doctor's Son Meets the Master
by Tuxedo Lady
Summary: genderbend!Jenny, the Doctor's daughter, is engaged to Jack, but in order to save him he has to sleep with the master. Slash, genderbend, dub-con, I don't even know, waffles
1. Chapter 1

So...this happened. I'm not sure how...I roleplayed on omegle with someone and she was Jenny, the Doctor's daughter, and I was the Master and at one point she kisses him, so I thought "what can I do to this to make it schlick material" and then I turned Jenny into a guy and made them have sex. I also haven't slept in two days.

* * *

The blonde boy approached the blue police box. Was it really him? Had he really returned? He made to open the door when it swung open. A brunette man in a suit stood in the doorway, smirking. The silenced stretched for minutes.

"What are you looking at?" he asked.

"I was just looking at…" he trails off, taken aback by his harsh tone.

"I mean, I know I'm handsome, but you don't have to stare." The boy still said nothing. "Not who you expected to see, am I?"

"Not really," he muttered.

"I'm afraid the man you're looking for is…indisposed of, at the moment."

That worried him. "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, just locked up in a room without a door." He chuckled. "That's the beauty of isometric controls. He can pound on the walls all he likes, but only my touch will open it."

He gasped. "Why? Why would you do that?"

"Because I hate him and he deserves it. He's a disgrace to our kind." He pointed an accusing finger at him. "And who are you to look for him? You knew the TARDIS the moment you heard it. Don't tell me you're one of his pathetic companions."

He crossed his arms defiantly.

"Answer me!" he commanded.

"I'm not just some pathetic companion, I happen to be his son!"

"His son? Oh isn't that rich!" He barked a harsh laugh. "Tell me, are you some kind of clone or did your mother just spread her legs for any alien?"

Despite the sense that told him not to, he walked up to the other and slapped him.

"Feisty!" He grabbed his wrist, hard enough to bruise with one hand, and with the other he grabbed his chin, scrutinizing his face. "You don't even look like him. How pitiful. Pathetic human inside and out!" He jabbed him in the stomach.

"Ow!" he cried, not answering him. "Let go of me!"

"Tell me your name, _human_. You may have some superior genes from him, but it's diluted with your species' filth!"

He laughed. "Would you like to hear the name I go by or my Gallifreyan name?"

He slapped him across the face. "You are a disgrace! I am sickened by your presence. How dare you even allude to knowing anything about the greatest empire in the history of the universe!"

The other glared at him.

The taller man matched his glare and pulled him inside the TARDIS, locking the door behind him. "Do you really want to see your precious father?"

He shrugged. "What I really want to do is this!" He swiftly punched him in the face.

The man rubbed his chin and leveled a glare at him. "You will regret that!" He pulled a metal cylinder out of his jacket and aimed it at his wrists. With the press of a button, chains emerged from the wall and began encircling then. "I suppose this will be slightly unfamiliar," he said, gesturing to the device. "Only an idiot would rely on sonic."

He struggled. "Let me go!"

He laughed. "I don't think so! I do think, however, that it is time for a little family reunion." He pulled the chains and they came free from the walls. He pulled him along down a corridor to a blank wall made out of a strange metal, the same metal that made up the chains around the boy's wrists. He placed a hand on it and a small window opened up, revealing a cell on the other side. "Oh, daddy dearest, there's someone here to see you!" A figure came into the light. The Doctor approached the window and his eyes widened with horror.

He smiled at his father. "Hello."

"James! What are you doing here?" he asked. He fit a hand through the window so he could stroke his son's cheek.

"I came to Earth to find you, but I got a little distracted."

"Oh how precious!" the other cut in. The Doctor glared at him. "Oh, what's the matter, Doctor, aren't you proud?"

"Master," he growled. "Don't touch him!"

The man called Master held up his hands, pretending to be intimidated. He pulled out his laser screwdriver and aimed it at him. "Back against the wall, bitch," he ordered. The Doctor glanced at his son, but backed up to the opposite wall. The Master put his hand on the wall again, a little differently, and the window widened into a door. He shoved James inside, pushing him to the ground. The chains slithered away and melted into the floor. The door closed until it was only a window again. James crawled over to the Doctor.

"Dad!"

The Doctor hugged him fiercely, stroking his hair. "I thought you were dead!" he croaked. "When I last saw you…you had just been shot. What happened?"

"I don't really know…I just woke up and I was fine," James replied.

"I'm so happy you're okay!"

"Dad," he began, "I came to find you for a reason…"

"What is it?" he asked, stroking his face. The Master watched from the window, bored.

He held up his hand. His forth finger bore a small ring. "I'm getting married!"

The Doctor grinned. "Congratulations! Who is the lucky woman?"

He shifted nervously. "It's not a woman…"

"Well, who is he then?"

He smiled shyly. "It's someone you know. He lives in Cardiff and he can never die."

The Doctor stopped and the Master scowled. "James, is your fiancé Jack Harkness? He asked. He nodded. "James…" He sighed. "But…why? He's so old, especially compared to you. You were already a young adult when you were "born" and he's been alive for centuries." He sighed again and hugged him. "But he's a good man.

"I love him and he loves me. I'm glad you approve. More importantly," he lowered his voice, "how are we going to get out of here?"

The Master snorted with laughter. "This is too good!" he said, banging his fist against the wall. "The Freak and the mutant child are getting married!" He grinned viciously. "Did he know you were the Doctor's son when you first did it?"

James glared at him.

"Come on, did he? I bet he did. Kinky bastard, doing the father and the son." James eyes widened. "He didn't tell you that bit, did he?"

"That's enough, Master!" the Doctor hissed, blushing.

"It's true, though. Did you know he also kept the Doctor's severed hand in a jar? If you ask me, he's taking his obsession a bit to far."

"Shut up!" James yelled. He approached the window and clenched his fist. "Or do I have to punch you again?"

"Oh, I'm so scared! The little man on the other side of the wall is threatening to hit me with his bare fist!" James went silent and turned away from him. "He's a bit different than you, eh, Doctor? He's so quick to be violent! I like it. Do you think the Freak's rubbed off on him? I wonder what else the Freak has rubbed for him." James turned back around, furious. The Master only smiled, resting his elbow on the window and propping his chin in his hand. "Back again, darling?" He booped him on the nose with one finger. "I knew you couldn't resist me."

James surprised him by grabbing him by the lapels and pulling him into a kiss. The Master could feel his hands searching for his laser screwdriver, but he held it out of reach. When he realized the Master wasn't falling for his tricks he pulled back, but the Master grabbed him. He kept his screwdriver at the ready as he mashed their lips together, slipping his tongue inside of his mouth. The young man gasped and moaned a bit. "Now what would your precious Jack think of this?" he hissed. He saw out of the corner of his eye the Doctor coming to stop him. He shifted the controls on his screwdriver and aimed them at him. He was restrained by chains coming from the floor. The Master chuckled and pulled James' lower lip with his teeth.

"I don't know," he whispered back, his voice husky, "but I think you're about to find out." The Master spun around, not releasing his hold on James and saw Jack advancing on him with his gun drawn. The Master shifted the controls on the screwdriver again, setting it to kill this time, and pushed the button. The beam hit Jack in the chest and he fell to the ground.

"No!" James screamed, tears falling down his cheeks. "Jack!"

The Master pulled James forward so he was pressed against the wall. He laughed at James' tears. "He would have got me if you hadn't said anything. But you thought you'd go and be clever and you ruined it!" James sniffled. "Oh stop it! He's going to wake up in a minute anyways." He leaned in and looked him dead in the eyes. "And if you aren't good you'll have to watch me kill him again and again!" James covered his mouth and shook his head. The Master grinned and nodded. "You better be good. What'll it be, James?"

He looked down and took a deep breath. "I'll be good," he whispered.

"Master! Stop this!" the Doctor yelled at him. The Master flicked the controls back to control the strange metal and hit the button. A gag pulled away form the metal and set itself over his mouth, keeping him quiet.

The Master smirked, then looked back to James. "That's much better. But, I still can't trust you, so you'll need this." James flinched as he aimed the screwdriver at his neck. A metal band appeared around it. "If you aren't good, and I'll know if you aren't, this will hurt very much, so you would do well to obey me." He placed his hand on the wall and the window opened up into a doorway again. "Come along then." James gave one last look to his father before stepping through. "Very good. Now, follow me." He flicked his screwdriver at Jack and chains dragged him through the doorway before it closed up, leaving now window this time. He gestured with two fingers and led him down the hall. They stopped at a big black door. James was both afraid and excited. He opened the door and revealed a grand bedroom. The Master pushed him in first and shut the door after him. He made it clear that it was locked, despite the fact that James couldn't run away due to the collar.

James' heart was racing and he was shivering. When he had kissed the Master, he hoped he could get his hands on the laser screwdriver and force him to let them out, but when he took control of the kiss it sent shivers down his spine. He felt the Master's touch on his shoulder and he turned to look at him. His bright blue eyes met the Master's rich brown ones. He bit his lip and looked away.

"So shy now, are you?" The Master asked with a chuckle. "You weren't so shy earlier, when you kissed me." He nipped his ear and James gasped. "So responsive. In that manner you are very much like your father."

James' eyes widened. "You…and him…" The Master nodded. "And you took a shot at Jack for being with him and me. You're no better." James flinched, expecting to be struck when the Master scowled at him. Instead he laughed, throwing his head back. James shifted uncomfortably.

The Master grabbed him by the chin. "Another way you are like your father. But, there are many ways you are not, I'm sure. And I am going to enjoy finding them out." He leaned in and kissed James again, softly this time. James couldn't help but kiss back. He put his hands on the Master's shoulders and leaned into him. He could feel the Master smirking against his lips. James tried to follow his lips when the Master pulled back, earning him another smirk. James looked down, his forehead pressed against the Master's chest. "Good boy," he whispered. He took James by the wrist and pushed him onto the bed.

James watched, entranced, as he took off his suit Jacket and hung it up. He took off his tie and hung it up also. James fidgeted nervously as he lay on the bed, watching the other undress. The Master unbuttoned his shirt very slowly, revealing his chest, inch by inch. He took the time when he was done to fold his shirt and place it on the dresser before crossing over to the bed. He sat down next to James, still not paying any attention to him. He unlaced his shoes and pulled them off, setting them neatly side by side, followed by his socks, which he placed on the dresser by his shirt. Now, he spun around and fixed his gaze on James. He stalked over to the bed and crawled on top of him. James shivered under his eyes, not able to meet them.

"Here is a way you are different," he said, "he would always look me in the eye." James blushed. He did not want to hear about how his father acted when he was having sex! "He was never afraid of me. It makes me sick!" he spat. "But you…oh, you are very afraid of me. For yourself and for the others." He leaned down and kissed him slowly. "And it's fantastic!" He kissed him harsher, making him arch off the bed. "I can almost taste your fear." He licked his lips. "Delicious."

He slipped his tongue into James' mouth, making him moan and cling to him. James wrapped his arms around him, fingers digging into his naked back. When the Master pulled back, James was panting. The Master placed a hand on his chest and then snatched it back, like he'd been stung. James looked at him questioningly. The Master touched his chest again, this time with two hands. He closed his eyes and just felt him for a moment. When he opened his eyes again, he looked different. He didn't look kinder or softer, just different.

"You have two hearts."

James nodded. "I was made with a tissue sample from the Doctor's hand." He looked at his own chest, remembering with pride how the Doctor had looked at him when he found out. "I am part time lord."

The Master began kissing him fiercely, pinning his arms over his head. He spread James' legs with his knee and situated himself between them. He pulled away from his mouth and started kissing down his neck, leaving him gasping. When he got to his tank top he sat him up and pulled it over his head, tossing it to the floor. He raked his nails down his chest and continued kissing, nipping occasionally, leaving James to cry out in pleasure. He circled one nipple with his tongue and rubbed the other with the pad of his thumb. He seemed to break out of his trance when James cried out his name.

He stood again, grinning, and unzipped his pants. James was free of his distracted train of thought as well. He realized fully what was happening and started to shake. He only met this man, this time lord, that day, only an hour ago. He kept his father hostage in a room without a door and killed his fiancé. He threatened him with pain and the torture of watching his lover die over and over again. Now, they were in his room, already to second base, almost the third. He put his hand to his head, suddenly feeling dizzy. He was taken by surprise with Master jumped onto the bed with him again. He scooted back, towards the headboard and he prowled towards him. He grabbed his cargo shorts by the belt loops and slipped them down his hips. James could do nothing but cover his face as he removed his underwear as well.

"What are you doing that for?" he asked, pulling his arms down. There were tears in his eyes.

"This is wrong," he murmured.

"What?" the Master asked, his face falling into a scowl.

"I can't do this!" He tried to pull himself out of the Master's grip, unsuccessfully. "I love Jack! I hate you! You imprisoned my father and you killed my lover!" He fought against the iron grip the master used to hold him in place.

"It's a little late for reservations, darling," he hissed. "I don't care what you think! If you ask me…I don't think you're being very good right now…" James' hands flew to his collar. "That's right. You forget that I am in control!" James tried to bury his face in the pillow, weeping quietly. "And no matter how much you protest, there is still a part of you that knows better…" He cupped his hardening erection with his hand, making him cry out. "I'm giving you a choice, James. You either do things my way freely or I will force you to do it my way." James looked into his cruel eyes and sighed. He nodded and stopped fighting him. "Now, that's a good boy."

He didn't waste any more time kissing him. He just whispered dirty things into his ear as he stroked his cock to its full hardness. By the time he was done, James was moaning, choosing to forget what he thought before. He felt something prod his lips and opened his eyes to see the Master's hand in front of his face. He opened his mouth and took the fingers into his mouth, sucking on them sensually. The Master would occasionally whisper "good boy" into his ear. When they were slick enough, he pulled them out and slipped one inside of him, easily. He cried out in pleasure as he slipped another one in beside it.

"Master!" he called out.

"That's right, James, say my name."

"Master, please!"

"Please what?"

"Please." He leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "Fuck me."

The Master slipped inside of him with little resistance. "Good boy!" he growled as he began thrusting. James wrapped his arms around his neck so his mouth was next to his ear.

"Yes, oh god, yes…right there, right there! Oh! Yes!" He said Master, but his thoughts were of Jack. He imagined the first time he met Jack. He was at a bar in Cardiff, exhausted in his search for his father. He bought him a drink. They went to a hotel together that night. The next day, he discovered that Jack knew the Doctor and began spending more and more time with him. They fell in love. After Jack discovered his ability to regenerate, he proposed, knowing they could spend the rest of their unnaturally long lives together. He bit his lip, trying not to yell out his name. He knew the Master would not be happy if he did that.

The Master cried out one last time, before coming. He collapsed on top of James, panting. His cock still twitched inside of James. He looked up at James. His eyes were closed, his eyebrows drawn together, and his mouth open. He pulled out and crawled up so he was level with him. "James…" His eyes peeked open. "Tell me, James. Do you want to come?" James shut his eyes again and nodded. "Oh, you're going to have to do better than that…I will ask you again." He leaned down so their noses were touching. "Do you want to come?" he asked slowly.

"Yes…Master…" he groaned.

"Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?" He grabbed a hold of the other's still hard cock and stroked it slowly. James whimpered under his touch. "Oh you like that, don't you?"

"Yes, Master. Please, more!" He lifted his arms over his head and gripped the pillow tightly. He bucked up into the Master's hand, then spasmed as he came, coating his own stomach and chest with come. The Master leans down to kiss him again, slowly and sensuously. He nipped at James' lip and kissed him again before getting up and crossing to the dresser where his clothes were.

"You've been a good boy, James." He pulled a robe out of the dresser and slipped it on. He tossed a cloth to him. "Clean yourself up. It's time to go see if the Freak is awake." James flinched and wiped himself off. He picked his clothes up off the floor and slipped them back on. He didn't know if he could face Jack after what he'd done. He knew that if anyone would understand it was Jack, but he still felt dirty. He followed the Master down the hall to the blank wall. He watched as the window opened, revealing Jack sitting with the Doctor. As soon as he saw James he bolted to the window.

"James!" He stuck his arms through the window. James ran to him and was enveloped in a hug.

"Jack!" He had started crying again. Jack rubbed his back.

"It's alright, I'm here for you now, baby…"

The Master laughed and they bother looked at him. "This is so touching!" He sniffed, frowning dramatically. "I hate to be a home wrecker here…no wait, I don't hate it at all, but I'm afraid James is mine now." He grabbed James by the shoulders and yanked him back out of Jack's reach.

"You bastard!" Jack yelled. He was still upset that the Master was even alive and now he had his lover captive. "Just come within arms reach of me, I dare you!"

The Master frowned. "Well, we can't have that, now can we." He aimed his laser screwdriver at him.

"I don't care what you do to me!" he spat.

"No, but he does." He nodded to James who was shaking with sobs. "Think about how traumatic it will be for him to see you killed again."

"Jack…please…" James shook his head, telling him to calm down. Jack reluctantly withdrew from the window, giving them a view of the Doctor. He was still chained to the floor and gagged.

"Oh, that can't be comfortable." With a flick of his screwdriver the gag and the chains released and melted into the metal of the floor. The Doctor's took in great gulps of air and stood on shaky legs. He crossed to the window and Jack helped support him.

"Master, don't do this!" he pleaded. "Please, just let them go!"

"And why the hell would I do that?"

"I'll do anything."

The Master raised an eyebrow. "Anything?"

The Doctor nodded. "Yes, I will do anything if you just let them go."

The Master tapped his chin with his sonic screwdriver. "Hmmm, that is so very tempting. Will you wear dog ears and walk around on all fours?"

"Yes."

"Would you pierce your nipples?"

"Yes, I would."

"Would you murder a pregnant woman?" The Doctor said nothing. "Gotcha. Do anything my ass. You're offer is worthless."

Jack appeared in the window again. "Please, just let James go! He hasn't done anything to you! Please! I'll let you kill me a thousand times; I'll let you torture me! Just let him go!"

The Master snorted. "I'm going to do that anyways. Nice try though. You get a gold star!" He took James' hand and kissed it, enjoying the look of rage on Jack's face. "I suppose we'll be off then."

"Wait!" Jack stuck his hand through the window. "At least let me tell him something."

"Make it snappy."

James rushed to Jack and took his hand. Jack wiped the tears off his face, stroking his cheek. "I love you. Don't you ever forget that." James nodded. "Don't cry, it's going to be alright."

"I love you too, Jack." He sniffed. "And you too, dad." The Doctor came to the window next and kissed his forehead.

"That wasn't very snappy at all!" The Master snapped. He grabbed James by the hand and began to pull him away. He gave Jack's hand one last squeeze before following the Master, feeling more hopeless than ever.

* * *

Does James fall in love with the Master and succumb to his desires or does he stay faithful (in heart) to Jack and try to escape? Tell me what you think and it shall be! (Probably)


	2. Chapter 2

Seriously, should James fall in love with the Master, try to escape with Jack and the Doctor? Or should they all escape and be happy or what? Really, what should I do? I NEED TO KNOW!

* * *

"How's that, Master?"

"Oh, that's good."

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah!"

The Master was laying down on his king sized bed, his back propped up on many pillows, hands up behind his head as James moved up and down on his cock. The younger man's fingernails raked down his chest, leaving little pink streaks in their wake.

"Oh, Master!" he moaned as he covered him completely. He arched his back gracefully, like a cat. "Yes, Master, yes!"

"Mmm, yes…that's very good James…" The Master stroked his face tenderly and he leaned into the touch, sighing happily. "Now, be a good boy and make me come." James nodded and moaned as he began to ride him faster and harder, slamming his hips down harshly. He leaned down and licked a trail down his neck and chest. He sucked on one nipple gently, teasing around it with his tongue, rubbing the other with calloused fingers. He moaned his name after he pulled away, resting his head on his chest, panting. "That's right, say my name, James. Say it!"

"Mmmmmaster!" he purred. The Master nodded and groaned, tossing his head back. "Master! Oh, Master!" James put his face right in front of the Master's and nibbled on his lip. "Master…" He kissed him, slipping his tongue inside his mouth. He felt the Master's hands come up to his face and tangle in his bleach blonde hair, kissing back fiercely. His grip tightened around him and his back went rigid. James felt him coming and moaned into his mouth. "Master," he hissed, breathlessly. The Master nipped his nose and kissed him again, rolling them over. "Master?" he whimpered. The Master raised an eyebrow at him. "Master, please! Please, let me come!" He bit his own lip and fluttered his eyelashes at the other. The Master kissed him harder and wrapped a hand around his cock, stroking it. James cried out into his mouth as he was brought to the brink and was denied. "Oh, no Master, please, don't! Please, just let me…" He gripped onto his shoulders tightly as he was finally brought to orgasm. "Oh, god! Master!"

The Master grabbed him by the chin and stared into his eyes. "There is no God, James! We've been over this!" the Master hissed. "There is no God…"

"There is only the Master," James moaned against his chest. "Oh, Master, please forgive me… Please…forgive my transgressions…Master…"

"Maybe, if you're good, maybe I'll forgive you!" The Master released his chin after kissing him again. "I want to see you dressed in the parlor in two hours."

"I'll be there," he said with a wink. The Master smiled and got dressed for the day. James wasn't sure wasn't sure what it was he did all day, and he would bet anything it wasn't good. But, it kept him happy and when he was happy he was at his least dangerous. He was still extremely dangerous, regardless, but he was least likely to be dangerous to the general populace. He yawned and stretched as the Master left for his "work."

He heard the door close behind the other and he got up. He crossed the room and stepped through a chrome door to a lavish bathroom. He stepped into the shower and began washing himself off. The Master wanted him to be spotless at all times. He was surprisingly hard to please. When he was done he sat down at the vanity and began to brush his hair. It wasn't even long, but the master was very specific about how he wanted it to be styled. He rubbed gel through it, parting it to the side. He then covered himself with lotion. The TARDIS wardrobe was extensive, but the Master only allowed him to wear a few things. He picked out a strappy black top, a red miniskirt, fishnet tights, and some black boots. He still had an hour before he had to meet the Master.

He left the bedroom and looked both ways before going down the corridor to where the blank wall was. He placed his hand on it, wishing it would open for him, but it never did. "Jack?" he asked. "Can you hear me?"

"I'm right here baby," he heard from the other side of the wall.

"Oh, Jack. I miss you." He pressed his forehead to the wall, wanting only to be able to touch his lover.

"I miss you too, baby. Your father misses you as well. He's sleeping right now, but I'll tell him you stopped by. I love you, James."

"I love you too. I should go. He'll be expecting me."

"Don't get hurt."

James sighed and kissed the strange metal. He stood and walked to the parlor. He still had plenty of time left to wait. He would have waited in the parlor itself, but the door was locked, so he took a seat in the room next to it. There was a mug of steaming coffee sitting on the table. He stroked the walls and thanked the TARDIS. She was very kind to him. She didn't like the Master any more than the Doctor did, less than he did actually. However, she couldn't do anything against him without possibly hurting the Doctor, so she did nothing at all. She didn't move, she didn't flash the lights, and she didn't cook. At least, not for the Master. But, she did do things for James. She felt that he was part of the Doctor and that he was a prisoner of the Master, just like everyone else. He sipped his coffee and flipped through a book she had left out for him.

After a while, he lost track of time. He heard footsteps in the hall, leading to the parlor. He checked the clock. It was at the time he was supposed to be waiting for the Master in the parlor. He jumped up and sprinted to the door. When he opened the door he was met with the Master's angry face.

"I said the parlor!" the Master hissed, grabbing his shoulders.

James backed up against the wall. "The door was locked so I was just in the other room…"

"Of course you were! What were you doing?"

"Reading! I was just reading!" James clenched his teeth in anger. "You're overreacting!"

"When I say 'I'll see you in the parlor in two hours' I mean I'll see you in the parlor in two hours!" the Master embellished the statement with a shove.

James shoved back at him. "It's not my fault the door was locked!"

The Master pushed him back against the wall again. "The point is you are late!"

"You bastard!" James grabbed him by the collar. "I hate you so much!" He pulled him foreword and kissed him. The Master grabbed him and pushed him further against the wall, kissing back harshly. "Oh, I just detest you!" he hissed, nipping his lip. He wrapped his legs around the Master when the other man picked him up. "Oh, Master, you're so…awful!" The hall filled with groaning as the two men rutted against each other. "Oh! Fuck, Master!"

"Oh? You want me to fuck you? Is that it?" James threw his head back, moaning. His cock hardening under his red miniskirt and he could feel the Master's also growing stiff through his trousers. "You want me to fuck you?" James leaned forward and kissed him again. "You want me to stick my cock in your slutty ass? You little whore!"

"Fuck you!" James spat, scrunching the Master's jacket in his hands.

"On the contrary, darling," the other man purred, "I'll be fucking you!"

"You bastard!" he growled when the Master dropped him to the ground. The time lord grabbed his arms and dragged him into the parlor, the door now unlocked. James tore himself from his grip and made a dash for the door, but the Master hit him with a jolt from his laser screwdriver and he fell forward onto the floor.

"I think you'll notice I've made some adjustments to my screwdriver since the first day." James didn't feel different from any other time when he tried to stun him, but a hot feeling began to creep up his stomach. He suddenly went stiff everywhere. He couldn't move, all he could do was lie on the floor, on his stomach, with his hands stuck to his sides. "It's been my latest project," the Master explained, turning a small knob. "Had to put the death ray and other villain-y stuff on hold but, it is so worth it!" He shot him again and James arched off the floor. He was suddenly filled with so much pleasure it hurt. He screamed as he felt like he was going to come, when the Master turned the beam off. He groaned in frustration as he tried to move, but his body was not listening to his commands. "I've worked my way into the back of your brain, the part that controls motor functions. Now, your body will do anything I tell it to. For example," he clicked a switch and hit the button. When the beam hit him his body folded and lifted so he was on his knees and shoulders, face pressing into the carpet, ass in the air. "And a little bit of this…" His knees spread to the point where it hurt, making James cry out. "That's enough of that noise." Suddenly, he was no longer able to talk or make noise at all. He began to panic when his breath faltered, but it returned to a normal, if a bit fast, rhythm. "I'm still working on the voice control so breathing is normal, but if you promise to behave I'll take it off." He looked at James expectantly. He was trying to communicate to him that he would, indeed, cooperate, but he had no means. The Master tapped his foot impatiently as James tried to blink frantically, but his eyelids were controlled as well. "Oh, right." Control over James was partially released.

"Yes!" he croaked. "I'll behave! I swear!" He panted as he regained the ability to breath on his own.

"Very good. I expect complete silence." James bit his lip and nodded. The Master walked over to where James was positioned on the floor and squatted down next to him. "You haven't been very good today, James. I'm rather disappointed in you." He ran his hand over his forehead, brushing a few stray bangs away from his face. "You were late, you spoke out against me, you tried to run away, and don't think I've forgotten about that little blasphemy in the bedroom." James shivered as he moved his hand down his back. "Are you sorry?" he asked, softly. James nodded frantically. The Master smirked. "You will be." He pulled something out of his jacket that James hadn't seen before. It looked like the Master's laser screwdriver, but it was wider and smoother without all the switches and knobs. It did have several buttons on the flat bottom. "I've been working on this too. It's not quite ready. This is just the prototype. It needs to be tested." He stood up and walked around James in a circle, stopping behind him. He crouched down again and flipped up the red miniskirt. He rubbed his bottom in circles, caressing it. "I always loved miniskirts. I never could get Lucy to wear them, though." He leaned in and began teasing around his hole with the tip of his tongue, making James twitch where he could move. He probed inside gently, driving James crazy, as he still couldn't come. He wanted so much to moan and scream, but he valued his ability to breathe too much. Plus, he was terrified that the Master would stop if he misbehaved. He strained not to make a sound as the Master pulled him open with his fingertips. He used four fingers to hold him open as he slipped his tongue inside him, swirling it around and stretching him. James wished he could at least dig his fingers into the soft carpet, but he couldn't move his hands. The Master pulled away and he almost accidentally groaned in frustration. "Tell me, James," he heard the Master say as he walked around to James' front again, "why you did what you did. And that is an order to speak."

James whimpered and took in a deep breath. "Well…I- I didn't mean to say god th-this morning, and, um, and, I, um, well, the parlor was locked so I…I went in the other room to read and I l-lost track of t-time…so…I didn't mean t-to be late…and then…" He clenched his eyes shut and sighed with frustration and pleasure. "I just…I just lost m-my temper…and I y-yelled at you and t-tried to run aw-away…" He couldn't meet the Master's eye, knowing exactly what he'd find there. He would see cruel amusement, mixed with arousal and a knowing glint, a glint that said he knew that he had complete control over James, not only physically, but also mentally and emotionally. "I'm so sorry Master!"

"Are you? Are you really? Tell me the truth, James. Are you sorry?"

"Yes!"

"Prove it." He held out the item he had pulled out of his jacket and pressed it against his lips. James looked up at him and saw what he knew he would see, then opened his mouth. Whatever it was, it felt strange in his mouth, like it was electric. Knowing the Master, it probably was. He just hoped that the Master wouldn't hurt him too badly. He swiped his tongue around it and closed his eyes. The Master pulled it out of his mouth when it was nice and wet and moved back so he was behind James. James whined as he felt it penetrate him. "I said I expect complete silence! Do I have to take away your right to speak again? You know I will." James shook his head and bit down on his tongue. "Good." He slid it completely inside and James felt it heat up. He squirmed with what parts of his body he could move. He gasped as the Master hit a button and he felt a small shock. It didn't hurt. It wasn't very strong at all. It didn't sting in the slightest, but it did feel good. It felt really good. It shocked again, starting up a rhythm that increased in speed until it found a steady beat. If he was in control of his legs at the time he would have collapsed flat, but he was still held upright as he was submitted to the delectable torture. He felt the Master hit another button and the toy began to move. It didn't vibrate mechanically like a normal vibrator; it seemed to move with him, with his body. Sweat dripped down into his eyes and he shook his head to clear it away. "You make a good test subject," the Master commented. James tried to look at him, but he couldn't see over his shoulder. "What do you think?"

James gasped as he was again given permission to make sound, letting out a long moan while he still was allowed. "Master!" He panted, trying to form recognizable words. "I'll be…I'll be your test subject any day!" he cried out.

"Oh, I have plenty of things I would like to test on you, my dear…" the Master purred. "Now, I want to hear your pretty voice!" James screamed out now that he had free reign over his voice. He called the Master's name over and over again, begging and pleading and praising, wanting only to move his hips, but they were still frozen in place. "Do you want to come, James?"

"Yes! Oh g-" he bit his lip as he nearly said "god" again. "Yes, please, I really do! I really, really want to come!"

"That was an obvious answer. The real question is, will I let you? Am I a kind Master, James?" It was a trick question and James did not know how to answer. "I asked if I am a kind Master. You will answer me!"

"You…you are not. You are the cruelest, most wicked Master anyone could dream up." The pleasure didn't stop, so James assumed he gave a satisfactory answer.

"I'll cut you a deal, _bitch_. I just might let you come if you please me. But like you said, I'm cruel and I'm wicked. There is no guarantee." James was more than willing to take that risk. He heard the sound of the laser screwdriver being activated and he fell to the ground, his body free again. He immediately sat up and turned to face the Master, the toy staying inside him even as he crawled over to his lap on shaky legs. He pulled open the Master's trousers forcefully, not hard enough to rip. He learned earlier in the week that it was very bad to damage the Master's clothes. A day in solitary confinement wouldn't have been so bad if he hadn't been strapped to a vertical table with vibrating clamps stuck to his nipples. His cock sprang free immediately and James had to admire the amount of patience he must have in order to go so long without any stimulation. He set to work massaging his shaft and balls with his fingertips and licking the head. "You are such a little slut!" the Master laughed. "The way you jumped right on my cock as soon as you could move would befit any street corner whore!"

James would have answered with some encouraging dirty talk of his own, proclaiming to be a slut only for him, or that he was a slave to his cock, but he was too busy pleasuring him. He dug his fingers into the Master's pants, pulling them down his hips, trying to spread his legs a bit to get more access. He ground his hips against his leg and the ground, knowing the Master wouldn't let him come. He managed to pull away and gasped, "Please! Master! Please, Master, fuck me!" He found himself on his back as the Master shoved him down and crawled on top of him.

"Oh, I will. I will fuck you so hard!" The toy was removed from within him and discarded along with the Master's jacket. He felt the Master pry his ass cheeks apart and enter him all at once and he screamed with pleasure. "Are you happy now? Are you happy you horny little bitch? Are you happy now that you're all full up with my cock?"

"Yes, Master! I am so happy! Please, just, fuck me!" The Master seemed to be running out of steam so he fulfilled James' wishes, thrusting in and out of him almost violently. "Oh yes! I am your little whore, so use me like the slut I am!" he encouraged. It seemed to work as the Master grabbed him by the hips and picked his lower half up off the ground, sinking into him to the hilt. "Mmmm…come inside of me!" The Master drove into him over and over, then stopped as he came inside of him. Because time lords had a body heat lower than humans he could feel the coolness as he emptied inside of him. James was dying to come, but he knew better than to ask, especially since the Master was collapsed on top of him, panting. The time lord sat up and stretched. He tucked himself away and zipped up his pants, all but ignoring James. The only way he showed he even knew James was in the room was the smirk on his face and the occasional looks to him as he tidied himself up. James sat up and made his best seductive face, hoping to tempt him into releasing his bonds.

The Master held out a hand and helped him to stand. He slung an arm around his waist and kissed him. He pulled James on top of him onto the couch and sighed happily. "That was nice, wasn't it?" James didn't reply, only looked up at him with his best puppy dog eyes. "I do believe I warned you that you possibly wouldn't get," he ran a finger down his chest, "satisfaction…" The Master turned his head up so they were face to face. "And I know you enjoyed it. And I know you enjoyed my invention." James just buried his face in the Master's chest. "I know you did."

"I wanted to know…how does it work?" James asked, toying with some of the buttons on the Master's shirt. "I mean, it was electrical, but it didn't hurt or anything. It felt like it was," he blushed, "part of me."

"That's the beauty of it. Those shocks you felt were the electrical impulses that are sent throughout your body every time your heart beats. You power it with your own body."

"That's…genius…" James muttered sincerely.

The Master laughed. "Don't sound so surprised."

James smiled up at him. "I just never thought you'd use your talent for a force of good."

"And what makes you think it's a force of good?"

"Well, it makes you feel good."

"It will make any man my slave. Honestly, men are so much easier to manipulate than women. They are so in denial about everything, especially what's pleasurable to them." He looked knowingly at James. "When you discover what makes them feel good they are amazingly easy to exploit. Mostly because, they don't understand what's happening."

They lay on the couch for a while before James spoke up. "Master?"

"Hm?" the Master asked, not opening his eyes.

"If I'm good…will you let me come?" The Master only chuckled. "Please? What do you want me to do? I'll do it."

"No you won't."

"…How do you know?"

"Because I know how you sentimental types are."

James bit his lip. He was sure he wouldn't like it, but he didn't know what else to do. "What is it?" he asked.

"I'll only tell you if you're serious about doing it."

James thought about it. He never knew what the Master was thinking and it could be something terrible. Was it worth it just so he could come? "I don't know…" The Master shrugged and leaned back, closing his eyes. James shifted uncomfortably, trying to situate his erection in his lap. "If you tell me, do I have to do it?"

The Master tapped his chin, pretending to think about it. "Yes."

"Can I ask questions about it?"

"I suppose so."

"Um…will it hurt someone?"

"Oh, I hope so."

"Who will it hurt?"

"Let's keep it to yes or no questions."

"Alright, do I know that person?"

"Yes, indeed you do."

"Is it…the Doctor?"

"Hmm…no."

"Is it," James gulped, "Jack?"

"Bingo."

James shuddered. "Will it hurt him physically?"

"No."

"I don't think I can do it…"

The Master shrugged again and stroked his face. "Suit yourself." He grinned evilly and let his hand trail down his neck and chest, in between his legs, grabbing hold of his stiff cock. "What do they say for humans? If it's up for more than four hours to call a doctor? Good thing we have a Doctor on board." James shook his head and arched into the Master's touch. "He's a smart man, I'm sure he'd know what to do."

"Please, no…"

"It looks to me like you have a choice now. You can either do what I want you to and come now, or you can wait a while and show your father without being able to come. What will it be, James?"

"But…why?"

"Because, darling, I'm cruel and I'm wicked. I've heard that I'm the cruelest and most wicked man anyone could ever dream up."

"…There is no other way?" The Master shook his head. "What is it you want me to do?"

The Master smiled and whispered in his ear. James frowned, but he knew he was choosing the lesser of two evils and nodded. The Master collected his jacket and pulled him into the hall. He approached the blank wall and smacked a hand onto it, opening up a window. Inside, the Doctor was sitting with his back against the far wall, lost in thought, and Jack was asleep on his side. "Good morning, dogs," the Master cheered. Jack sat up and rubbed his eyes. The Master pulled two mints out of his pocket. "Who wants a treat?" Neither man said anything. "I said, who want a treat?" he spat, angrily. Jack and the Doctor rolled their eyes and lifted their hands. The Master tossed one of the mints to each of them.

"So, what kind of poison is in these?" Jack asked with a smile, popping his into his mouth. The Doctor ate his in silence.

"I wouldn't call it a poison exactly…" The Doctor collapsed onto the floor, unconscious. "I've been doing a few experiments with some drugs. They work well on time lords apparently."

"Well, I don't know who you're going to compare my results against, unless you find another human who's a fixed point in time."

"It's not for the general populace, Freak, just for you."

"I'm flattered. You make me feel so special. Wait a minute…I think I feel it now…yep. I can't move anything below the neck."

"Pity. I was hoping you wouldn't be able to move your jaw any more. Then, maybe, you'd shut up."

"Wait…I…can't…" Jack struggled with his words. "Hard…to…talk…"

"How fortunate for the rest of us." James shifted from foot to foot nervously, out of sight behind the Master. "I'll be back. I need to go get my notes." The Master walked down the hallway and turned a corner, waited about a minute, then returned with a notepad and pen. James stepped into Jack's line of vision and stopped him, as he had been instructed.

"Did it work?" he asked, trying to make his voice stop shaking. The Master had told him exactly what to say and do, putting the script into his head for added memorization. "Is he out?"

"James, what are you doing?" the Master asked with a poorly concealed smile. James swallowed, them pulled the Master to him and kissed him.

"I…I couldn't wait. I need you now," he recited, kissing him more. "Master, please…"

"What do you want, darling?" the Master asked, pulling him closer to the window.

James focused on the man in front of him so he wouldn't have to see Jack's face. "I want you to fuck me, Master. Right here, right now."

"What about them?" the Master asked, gesturing through the window.

James shook his head without looking at the two men on the other side of the wall. "They won't wake up for a few hours. We have time." The Master pressed him against the wall, making sure he was still visible to the conscious Jack, and kissed him again. James moaned a genuine moan. The Master's mouth felt so good on his own. His whole body was hypersensitive to touch now that's he'd gone so long without release. "Please, fuck me!"

"If you insist!" The Master grabbed him and pushed him up against the window. James braced his hands on wither side and spread his legs. He screwed his eyes shut tight so he wouldn't have to see his fiancé. He shivered when the Master flipped up his skirt and spread his cheeks. He sighed when he felt himself being penetrated, knowing that relief was on the way. "James…you're so naughty…you little slut…"

"I am…I am a slut! But only for you, Master!" he moaned as the Master kissed his neck and back.

"What about Jack?"

James clenched his fists. "I don't care about Jack! I just want you, Master! I only want you!" He groaned as the Master thrust in and out of him. "Oh, that feels so good…" He bit his lip as he felt the Master's hand creep around his body and grab his cock. He bucked into his touch. He would have come already, but the Master still wouldn't let him. "Harder, Master, faster, Master!" He swirled his hips in circles around the Master's cock, squeezing his hole and releasing it again.

He felt the Master speed up his thrusts. He knew that there was no way he'd be allowed to come before the Master did, so he would do anything to make him come. "Are you…are you going to come?"

The Master groaned and thrust in especially hard. "If you keep this up, yes."

"Will y-you come inside me?" James moaned when he felt the coolness of the Master's semen spill inside of him. He bit his lip and grinned, knowing he was next. "Oh, yes, yes!" He rubbed himself up against the Master's hand. He reached behind himself and tangled his fingers in the Master's suit jacket, pulling his face in to kiss him. He hadn't been instructed to do that, but he felt so good that he had to. He all but screamed when he finally came, after all that time and torture, spilling into the Master's hand. His heart was hammering in his chest and his face clenched. He then went limp in the Master's arms, smiling contentedly. He made the mistake of opening his eyes and saw Jack watching him. He froze, his breath stopped, as he tried to decode the look his lover was giving him.

"I didn't…know…" Jack began, getting his ability to move his jaw back, "you were such…a good actor, James…" He smiled as wide as he could, looking intoxicated.

"What?" James and the Master asked at the same time.

Jack laughed. "Do you really think…I believe for a second that James did that on his own?" He shook his head. "That was obviously something you wanted him to do." He got up on shaky legs and crossed to the window. He leaned in and kissed James softly on the mouth before the Master pulled him out of reach. "Sorry to burst your bubble, Master."

The Master's nostrils flared as he scowled angrily at the immortal man. "Ow! Master, that hurts!" James winced as the Master tightened his grip on him.

"Now, there's no need to do that. He was rather convincing after all. Spot on for the role of desperate, amorous, cheating housewife- but it's just not him." Jack leaned forward. "He's not desperate, he's not amorous for you, he's not cheating on me, and he's never acted like a housewife."

"That's where you're wrong." The Master wrapped his arms around James possessively. "He was rather desperate, weren't you James?" James buried his face in the Master's arms so he wouldn't have to look at Jack. "Don't be shy, darling." He grabbed James by the chin and forced him to look up at Jack. "Why don't you tell your little lover why we did what we did?" James shook his head.

"He doesn't have to tell me anything," Jack cut in.

"Oh, yes he does!" the Master hissed at him. "He has to because I am ordering him to! Listen to your master and obey, James!"

"Stop it!" Jack growled.

"Tell him, James! Tell him the reason you had me fuck you in front of him!"

"That's enough! Back off or else-"

"Or else what, Freak? What can you do to me?" Jack said nothing, only scowled. "Exactly. Now, James, if you don't obey me, I'm going to have to punish you again and I won't make it nearly as pleasant as I did earlier!"

"Okay!" James squeaked, covering his ears. "Okay…I'll tell him…"

"That's better." The Master released him and James took a step closer to Jack, who grabbed his hands and pulled him forward protectively. "Hurry it up."

"The Master said that I had to…that if I didn't do that I couldn't…he wouldn't let me…" He covered his face with his hands. "I can't!"

"You can and you will, James. You can do it now or you can do it in ten minutes when the drugs should wear off for your father and he is awake!"

James took a deep breath. "I did it because, if I didn't the Master…he wouldn't let me come," he admitted, hanging his head in shame.

"I'm disappointed in you," he heard Jack begin. A tear dripped down his cheek because he knew he deserved whatever Jack said to him. Then, he finished his statement with, "Master." James looked up at him, blinking the water from his eyes and saw Jack looking at him with the same love and admiration that he always did. "How dare you deny him that? What's he ever done to you? If what I've heard is correct, he's done nothing but make you feel good." James flushed.

"What you've heard?" he asked with a squeak.

"Don't worry about it, baby. You know I love seeing you do other guys." Jack smiled wickedly at the Master. "I can't believe you really thought you could tear us apart." He kissed James' forehead. "In fact, I'm offended you didn't invite me to join in. Don't you remember on the Valiant, Master? I made you come so hard-"

"Silence!" the Master shouted furiously. He now brandished his laser screwdriver. It sparked dangerously in his hand. Jack wrapped his arms around James, as if to shield him from a painful lance of energy from it. "I'm going to kill you so many times!"

James pried Jack's arms away from him. "Wait, Master!" He held up his hands peacefully. The Master had admitted he didn't want to kill him, but he was angry and very dangerous; his hand might slip. "Please, wait…" He approached him carefully and placed his hand on his chest. "Let's go back to your room…and you can punish me…" He lowered the screwdriver, but didn't put it away. James pulled him down by his tie and gave him a quick kiss. The Master watched him warily, his eyes flicking back and forth between him and Jack.

"What kind of punishment?" he asked slyly.

"Maybe something with handcuffs? Maybe…a whip, but please be gentle…" James batted his eyelashes and stuck out his lower lip. The Master seemed calm now, so he stood up on his toes to whisper in his ear. "Or…I could punish Jack and let you watch…" The Master looked like he was genuinely considering it. "You could fuck me while I fuck him…you could both fuck me…"

The Master looked at Jack, his face betraying no emotion. He slipped the laser screwdriver back into his pocket and wrapped an arm around James' waist. "You're not trying to trick me, are you?" he asked, running a finger along his jaw line. James shook his head. He really wasn't trying to do anything but what he said. He never thought about having sex with Jack and the Master, but after what Jack said about the two of them and how he liked seeing James with other men he really wanted to try it. The Master tapped his foot, thinking it over. Then, he pulled out his laser screwdriver again. He shifted the controls and aimed it at the window. "Step back," he ordered Jack. Jack complied and stepped away from the window. The Master hit the button and restraints pulled away from the ground to wrap around his hands, tying them together. Another band of metal pulled free from the metal of the floor and wrapped around his neck, making a collar and a lead. The Master grinned and walked over to the wall, placing a hand on it to make it open. The lead floated over to his hand and he grabbed it, yanking Jack forward. Jack stumbled to the floor. He looked at James, wary, as he hadn't heard what was in store for him, but a nod from James made him comply with the Master's pulling. The Master chuckled as he led Jack down the hall by the leash, his arm around James, and through a door into one of the many rooms littered in the corridor. James recognized it as the room the Master took him in on the first day.

* * *

Sorry for the awkward cut off, but it was getting way too long. Tell me what direction you want this to go in or I won't know what to do with it.


End file.
